Fall For You
by SwitchLight1212
Summary: When Mickie James and Chris Jericho get put in a relationship storyline, they both become friends, but both of them secretly want so much more. Can they find what they are looking for, or what gets in their way? ChrisxMickie
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fall For You

Summary: When Mickie James and Chris Jericho get put in a relationship storyline, they both become friends, but both of them secretly want so much more. Can they find what they are looking for, or what gets in their way? ChrisxMickie

Chapter 1l

Chris Jericho slouched in his chair in Mr. McMahon's office for a meeting he had been called in for at six in the morning. Vince was telling him info about upping his fame on RAW. "Now as world champion, we want to push your popularity to the top. So, I talked it out with Stephanie and we decided to pair you up with one of our divas. She right now is a baby face, but she'll turn heel with you. Since you have had experience with this storyline you shouldn't have any trouble."

Chris nodded. "Yeah it's no problem. So who's the diva?"

"It's Mickie James. She is moving away from her feud with Beth, and the storyline would have you change her character from baby face to heel, and you two would be the top heel couple on RAW." Chris sported some interest. He had loved that he got to keep the title, because any superstar felt great when you were champion, but he wasn't ecstatic about the storyline. He had just come off a divorce, and he just didn't want a 'relationship' right now. It didn't have anything against Mickie; he just wasn't in the best place romantically.

"Alright." He replied. Vince dismissed Chris from his office and Chris walked out and went back to his hotel for a while, since the RAW show was in the same town. He got back into his room and lay down on his bed. He looked over his script that he was given from Vince. It started out as flirting from what he got from the script, but he knew it was going to go farther. He sighed, because this wasn't what he was looking forward to.

--

The brunette diva lay asleep in her hotel room bed. It was around 8 o'clock, and she should have been getting prepared for RAW like her roommate Maria, but Mickie James wasn't the best morning person. Seeing that she wasn't up out of bed, Maria went over to Mickie and yelled for her to get up. "Earth to Mickie! It's time to get up now."

Mickie picked her head up and looked at Maria half-awake. "Why are you getting me up so early? We're not leaving for a town." Mickie grumbled.

"That's not a reason to be lazy. Now get up girl!"

Mickie finally arose from bed and got ready to leave for the day. She slowly walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. Several minutes later, she came out all ready to go. She and Maria left the room and headed out for the arena. Maria and Mickie were best friends, and even though they were on different shows, they frequently hung out together.

In the lobby, Chris caught up with Mickie and Maria. "Mickie!" He called, grabbing her attention. Mickie turned to the spiky haired World Heavyweight Champion. "They asked me to give this to you." He handed her a script, containing the details of their storyline. She took the script and he walked away as soon as she did. She read the note on the cover.

"What's that about?" Maria asked.

"I don't know. It says something about a new storyline." Mickie flipped through the pages to find out what it was. As she read, she realized what it exactly was.

"Well what's it about?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm in a storyline with Chris."

"What? Like, a couple storyline?"

Mickie nodded. She wondered why she would be paired up with him all of the sudden. It would be out of the blue, probably for both of them.

--

At the RAW arena, Mickie sat in the divas locker room preparing for the RAW event that would begin in an hour. As she laced up her boots, Jillian Hall came into the locker room. Mickie greeted her friend with a hug, and they got into a conversation about Mickie's new storyline.

"So I heard your starting something with Chris."

"Yeah. I don't know why though. I mean, why would they pair me up with Chris? I mean I know I'm done with the whole thing with the 'Man-Azon'," Mickie wasn't too fond of Beth. "But I don't know how I would fit in with him. Stephanie told me that it would boost both our careers, but I don't see how though."

"Well at least it's not like my stupid singing thing. I swear I want to shut myself up when I open my mouth."

Mickie giggled. "Yeah I guess you're right. But I don't understand why we need this soap opera crap. I mean we're supposed to be wrestling, not meeting dates."

"But at least it's with a guy like Chris. I mean he is really attractive. Be thankful it's not Santino." Jillian and Mickie both laughed.

The two divas heard people talking outside the locker room, and the two peered outside to see who it was. It was John Cena, Maria, and walking right past the door, Mickie's soon to be RAW boyfriend, Y2J. "Aww, look there's your boyfriend." Jillian said to Mickie. "Shut up!"

As he walked by the locker room door, Chris handed some papers to Mickie, but didn't say anything about it. She grabbed it and said thank you, but he didn't respond.

"Uh, Chris?" He turned over to the brunette calling for him. "You want to go over lines for the show?"

Jericho just turned and said, "Got other things to do."

"Be more rude." Mickie said under her breath.

"Maybe he had to do something."

"But he could have been nicer."

At that moment, John, along with Maria walked over to Jillian and Mickie.

"What was that about?" Maria asked Mickie.

"Nothing. He just gave me some lines and I asked him if he wanted to go over them and he just blew me off."

"Oh yeah, you guys are in a storyline right?" John asked Mickie, which she nodded in a reply. "Yeah he said something about just coming off a divorce."

"Oh." Mickie felt bad after John had said that. He could have just talked to his wife or something, and that's why he was being grumpy. Mickie had a strange feeling about this whole storyline thing. She had come off as not liking it, but she actually liked being with Chris. And in a strange way, she was glad that he was single, but she would never admit it to somebody.

--

About a half hour later, Chris had felt bad about blowing Mickie off. He came back around to the diva locker room to meet up and apologize. As he saw the brunette exit out of the doors, he immediately talked.

"Hey Mickie," He called as she turned to him. "I'm sorry about before. I was just-"

Mickie cut him off. "No it's okay. You just probably had other things on your mind. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I just-"

Already knowing why, she cut him off once again. "Chris. You don't have to explain anything."

He smiled at the brunette, happy that he didn't have to talk about something that made him very uncomfortable. His smile was impressive to Mickie. She thought it was a very beautiful, sexy smile. But she didn't understand why she felt so much about a guy who'd she barely known.

He looked at her, and he couldn't help looking at the curvaceous diva in front of him. She was a beautiful woman, and he loved what he saw. Her eyes, her lips, her body, all of the brunette diva made him have, _thoughts _about Mickie. _Stop it Jericho. _He told himself.

They both walked off together, both liking each other, but neither wanting to admit it.

--

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Mickie James!" Todd Grisham said as Mickie emerged from his right. "Mickie congratulations on your win over Beth Phoenix in your Bra and Panties Match."

"Thanks Todd. Even though maybe some of the audience would have liked to see me stripped," Many of the audience members cheered after Mickie's comment. "I'm glad that I beat her."

"Even though Beth and Candice are facing off at No Mercy, winning over the Women's Champ should put you up there in title contention."

"Yeah. Even if it was a Bra and Panties Match, a win's a win in my book. So who ever the champion is after No Mercy, you can definitely expect-"

Chris Jericho walked in cutting off Mickie.

"Mickie James, right?" He asked with a smirk.

The diva nodded.

"Impressive stuff. You really looked good out there. And if it impressed me, then you know you're in good standing."

"A little cocky, don't you think?" Mickie said to him.

"I just wanted to get my word in."

"Then what is it?"

"If you can't be a champion, then why not be around someone, who is. And why not take," He lifted up his World Heavyweight Championship belt as he said, "The best of the best?" He smirked at her, and she returned a look of curiosity.

Before he left, he added, "Oh, and the audience members aren't the _only ones_ who would have rather seen you in your bra and panties." He smirked once again, and left. Mickie looked a bit confused at first, but then she started to smile, leaving the audience baffled.

* * *

**Hope You enjoyed the first chapter. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Fall For You

**Here comes Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you to all who reviewed Chap 1.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

After the RAW taping was over, Mickie exited from the diva locker room and walked over to Jillian, who was talking to Maria and John.

The blond diva turned to her friend. "Oh there you are! All of us are going to a club in a little bit. Wanna come?"

"As long as I don't have to carry you out of the bar _again._" Mickie joked to her friend.

"So me and John will meet you guys there." Maria said to the two other divas.

"Ok. See ya, Ria." Maria walked away with John's arm around her. Jillian said she had to grab something from the locker room, so both divas went in the locker room, and they began to talk about the night they were going to have.

"Hey, you should invite Chris to come along." Jillian suggested.

"I don't think he'll want to come."

"Please. Why would he say no? But maybe you'll just have to say that you _really _want him there." Mickie softly hit her friend on the arm.

"Shut up!"

"C'mon Micks. You know you have something going on with Chris. I see it in your eyes. You do like him."

Mickie knew that she was right, but she was in no mood to tell her that she was right. "I do not. I mean he came off as a nice guy when we started to talk. He's attractive, but I don't like him like that."

While the two divas were talking, another two began to walk up behind them.

"Like he would ever even say yes to _you."_ A voice said to them. Knowing who it was, Mickie and Jillian dreadfully and turned to see Katie Lea, and the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix. Beth had always been such a complete bitch to Mickie, and they would obviously make it clear that they hated each other.

"I'm sorry _MAN-_Azon, but this is the diva's locker room." Mickie snapped back at Beth, with Jillian laughing at Beth.

Beth evil eyed Mickie, and Mickie just glared back at her. "Look, just get it into your small little pathetic head that whatever you say, you'll still be nothing like me."

"Thank god. Because I'd rather not be a complete skank."

Beth looked like she was going to hit her, but Katie Lea held her back. Beth regained composure, and she spoke something to Mickie.

"Well at least I'm not the ugly fat diva on RAW." Right when she said that, Chris showed up next to Mickie and Jillian.

"Now I know you weren't referencing to Mickie with that last sentence."

Having her point crushed, Beth just glared at Mickie, Jillian and Chris. Chris turned to the brunette diva he had just defended. "I'm sorry she said that to you. But you should know that all of that was complete bull."

Mickie felt completely shocked and touched. A guy who'd she knew for only a day had just defended her and complimented her beautifully. She had liked him so much more right now. "I know. But, thank you so much for sticking up for me. That was, wonderful of you."

Chris smiled back at the former women's champ. "Don't worry about it. If anyone gives you crap, just tell me and I'll be there for you." Mickie smiled once more.

Just as Chris was about to leave, Jillian decided that if Mickie wasn't going to ask, she would ask him herself.

"Hey Chris!" Y2J turned to the blond diva. "A bunch of us are going to a club after this. You wanna come?"

"Who's going?"

"Me, Randy, John, Maria, and Mickie."

Chris thought about it, and he liked the idea. He hadn't gone out with anybody since his divorce, so he felt like it was a good idea. And he thought he could take the opportunity to get to know Mickie more. "I'd love-" His sentence was cut off by a cell phone ring. He picked his Verizon phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, and read the text message he just got.

_Hey. I really want to talk to you. Can you call?_

_-Jessica_

His happy expression soon quickly changed. The divorce had made him unhappy when he had to get into a long argument with his ex-wife. He now had to talk to her, and he wasn't in a mood of going out anymore. "Uh sorry I can't."

"Oh. Are you sure?" Jillian asked him again hoping that he would change his mind.

"Nah, I can't. Sorry. Maybe some other time."

"Is something wrong Chris? That text message really seemed to get you down." Mickie said to him.

"No it was nothing. It was just some family stuff."

"Alright. We'll see you later."

"Bye Chris." Jillian added.

"Bye." He said sighing. Mickie watched him wretchedly walk down the arena hallway and felt so sorry for him, because she thought it was about his whole breakup with his wife. Well, ex-wife as a matter of fact.

--

After the night at the club, Mickie and Jillian returned to the hotel around 1:00, Jillian a little tipsy and Mickie just exhausted from the day. Both had a great time, Jillian showing it more than Mickie did, but Mickie still wondered if Chris was ok from the text message he had gotten. She had wondered how he'd taken it, because he looked completely down in the dumps.

The two got in the elevator and pressed the button for the 4th floor. Jillian, being able to notice Mickie was wondering something. "Hey Micks. Something's bothering you. I'm not that drunk not to notice." Jillian giggled.

"It's just about what happened before we left. I'm just wondering why he was so bothered."

"It could have been something he had to do; maybe he had to go to a meeting or something."

Mickie didn't believe that a meeting was Chris's huge disappointment. "He couldn't have gotten that upset over a meeting unless it was like he was getting fired. And they wouldn't do that if he world champion and they set up a storyline for him."

The elevator bell rung and moments later the door flew open. Mickie and Jillian headed for room 432 and went in.

--

_Why is it that you can never had an adult conversation? My life's been hell since we broke up and I just want to talk to you. _Jessica said to Chris over the phone. They had been talking, well arguing since he had called her. "Well if you would stop talking down to me then I could get a word in edgewise. And you're not the only one feeling like crap." Chris was boiling up with frustration at every point when his ex-wife had said something about an 'adult conversation'. _Don't put this whole thing on me! _She yelled. _I wasn't the one who broke up with you. _

"Oh would you stop using that against me."

_Using that against you? Are you kidding me? That's it. I can't talk to you when you're like this._ Chris heard the dial tone, and screamed into the phone.

"Then stop fucking calling me!" He threw his phone against the wall and it smashed on impact. He was so angry, upset and confused that his emotions were getting the best of him. His face was red, and he held his head in his hand.

Hearing the commotion from the hall, Mickie went over to Chris's door, and softly cracked it open since he had forgotten to close it all the way.

"Chris? What's wrong?" She asked seeing him obviously upset.

He hadn't looked up at her when she spoke to him; he wasn't exactly in a mood to speak to anybody.

"Nothing."

"Something looks wrong. You can tell me."

"Nothing's wrong. Just leave." His demeanor stayed the same, upset, angry, and confused.

Mickie walked forward, and she saw the smashed Verizon cell near the wall.

"Why's your phone broken?" She received no answer. She walked over to him and knelt down next to him."Chris, please tell me."

Chris's anger bested him at the next moment. "Just leave me the fuck alone!" He yelled while smacking his fist against his knee. Mickie shuddered backwards, and Chris looked at the scared sincerity in her face. He had felt terrible about what he had just done.

Mickie obeyed his wishes and got up and began to walk away. But after a couple of steps, she stopped and turned. "Chris, remember what you said to me earlier today? Just talk to you and you'll be there for me? Well, if you need to talk to me, I'll be there for you too."

Chris looked at the beautiful brunette on the other side of the bed, and knew he couldn't yell at her again. But still, he couldn't talk to anyone at the moment. "Just…tomorrow. I'll talk to you then." He said to her.

Mickie smiled and said, "Ok." She walked towards the door and gave him a last smile. When the door shut, he thought about how he was so close to opening up to a person he'd known for basically a day, and why he thought about her so much.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while! Hope you enjoyed!**

_In Chapter 3: Chris explains why his marriage ended and he asks to diner to get to know each other better._


	3. Chapter 3

Fall For You

**Here's Chapter 3! I wanted this chapter to come earlier than the last. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you all like it!**

Waking up in his hotel room from his blaring alarm, Chris felt uneasy. He hadn't gotten much sleep; he had fallen asleep around 4 in the morning. He had been thinking about his two conversations he had earlier. Conversations about the divorce always made him feel upset, but his conversation with Mickie was the 'talk of the town' in his mind. He had thought how sincere the former women's champion had looked, and how attracted he was to her. He smiled as he thought about her, but then he made himself stop. He didn't need to add more turmoil in his love life. He still couldn't stop himself from being glad that he could work with her each RAW.

His phone rang from the front desk alerting him for his preset wake up call. He picked it up and the woman on the other side of the phone said, "_Good Morning Mr. Jericho. This is your wake up call." _He replied "Thank you." and hung up. He picked himself up out of bed and got in the shower. A couple minutes later he got himself dressed for the day and departed from his hotel room with the World Heavyweight Championship over his shoulder. He walked down the hall, until he was stopped by a familiar voice. "Chris!" Mickie called. He turned to the brunette as she approached him.

"I was just wondering how you were feeling today. You seemed really upset last night."

"Yeah I know. I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I was completely out of line. Just last night I was…" Chris stopped his sentence, not wanting to continue.

But Mickie wanted to know what had happened to him. "You were what? What's wrong?"

He looked at her, and he felt his guard being lowered. His distance shortened, but he wasn't too keen on talking. "It's just bad marriage problems." He hoped that could be enough to end the discussion.

"I'm sorry. I heard that you divorced your wife."

Chris's expression turned gloomier.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, no. It's all right."

Mickie moved closer to him without realizing what she had done. "What exactly went wrong?"

Chris exhaled deeply, leaning his lead against the wall. "Well, it probably started when I returned back to the ring. I had become engrossed with wrestling like I had before. I mean I love this job. My wife thought I had been too consumed with wrestling, and she said that maybe I should quit. I said this was my job, and I loved it. Then she started going off on me that I had loved my job than her. She was overreacting, well I least I thought she was. So I had started thinking about our relationship, I had realized, she was true. I had loved my job more than her, because I had lost my love for her. I just lost it."

"Oh. You don't love her anymore?"

Chris nodded. "It just took that fight too realize it. You know that spark that you get when you love the person who you're with?"

Mickie nodded. They both looked at each other, with locked eyes. They both slightly leaned forward, but both stopped in their tracks. Mickie slowly leaned back. "I'm sorry that happened to you. It must be hard to come off a marriage."

Chris leaned back as well. "Yeah, but I guess it's just an old chapter. It's not the end of the world."

Mickie smiled back at the spiky haired champion. "Yeah. And you have to look on the bright side. You'll have no trouble getting a date."

Chris smirked. "Oh, what's that mean? I think you've just showed some feelings for me Miss James."

"Isn't your RAW character supposed to be the jackass?" Mickie joked back.

"Well I wasn't the one who just flirted."

Mickie rolled her eyes.

--

At the arena, Mickie prepared for her house show tag team match against Katie Lea & Jillian, with Kelly Kelly as her partner. She put on her yellow and blue outfit, and headed out for the ring. Jillian came up behind her and the two divas began talking.

"Why were you up so early? Maria always says it takes forever to get you out of bed."

"Oh I don't know. I just woke up around like 5 and couldn't get back to sleep. But I ended up talking to Chris in the hall."

"Oooh. What about?" Jillian asked.

"For your information Miss Nosy, he talked to me about his divorce."

"Oh. What happened?"

"I'm not gonna say anything. He didn't even want to tell me at first so I'm not gonna be telling people."

"Fine."

The two divas walked a bit further until they continued about Mickie's conversation. "Jill, if I tell you something about that happened between me and Chris, do you promise not like freak out and be like 'Oh my god!' on me?" Jillian nodded. "Ok well, for about a second, we both sort of, leaned in for a kiss."

"Really?" Jillian asked, happily shocked. "Did you actually kiss?"

"No, we just leaned in."

"But that meant you wanted to kiss him! Oh, you like him don't you?!"

"Jillian, I told you not to freak out on me."

"I'm sorry, but I just think you two would be good together. Just think about it."

Mickie had thought about him since after their first promo. But she could live without Jillian annoying her about the entire thing. Across the hall, Chris walked down towards the two divas. "Aw, look your boyfriends coming." Jillian mocked as she slowly walked away.

Mickie just gave her a look and turned her attention to Chris. "Hey Mr. Champion. What are you doing here?"

"C'mon, I know you're happy to see me."

"Well I'm glad to see you're cockiness hasn't improved since this morning."

"Nah, I'm just kidding. Stephanie told me to come down and say something about us after your match."

"Oh, ok. Well I'll see you out there." Mickie was just about to walk away.

"Uh, Mickie?" She turned back to him, as he began to think about asking her out. "After the house show, maybe you wanna, grab something to eat? Maybe we could get to know each other better."

Chris tried to come off as nonchalant about the whole thing, but Chris was really interested in hanging out with Mickie. She was too, so she was happy to accept.

"Sure, I'd love to Chris." Mickie smiled.

Chris smiled back. "Great. So I'll see you later."

"See ya." Chris slowly walked away with Mickie watching him. _Did he just ask me out?_

--

The fans roared as Mickie was fighting out of a submission hold by Katie Lea. She reversed her hold and gave her neckbreaker. Mickie slowly got up along with Katie. The two divas traded blows, but Mickie soon got the upper hand. The match soon ended with Mickie finishing off Katie Lea with her Implant DDT. The fans cheered as the fan favorite divas won the match. Kelly joined Mickie in the ring and celebrated their victory until Y2J's music hit. The divas turned their attention to him as he walked out with his title over his shoulder and clapping. "Congratulations girls. You were good out there." He turned to Mickie now and addressed her. "Wow Mickie. I thought you looked amazing in your bra and panties match, but you look hotter than ever." Chris smirked as his music hit once again. Kelly turned to Mickie, and asked her what the whole thing was about. Mickie said that she didn't know, along with the audience not knowing.

**There's chapter 3. Hope you all liked it!**

**In Chap 4: Mickie and Chris go on their date. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy! Thank you to who have reviewed the previous chapters.**

--

Mickie stared at the mirror fixing her hair, making sure that she was completely perfect for going out with Chris. She wanted him to be blown away. She was so happy when he had first asked her out, even though it probably wasn't a couple date. He probably thought that it was just something between friends. Well tonight she wanted him to think of her as more than a friend. She wore a short black tee showing off she tanned slim body with Levi jeans. She wore her hair the same style from Backlash. She finished her makeup as Maria came into the locker room.

"Well Miss. James don't you look all dolled up." Maria said noticing Mickie's attire.

"Well, I just wanted to impress Chris. He asked me out tonight."

"What?! Like a date?"

"No he asked me to fly to Japan with him. Yes a date!"

Maria hugged her friend. "This is great! I knew you two were going to become a couple."

"But, there's just something I'm unsure of."

"What is it?"

Mickie shrugged. "It's just…it feels like he just wants to like, hang out. Not so much go on a date, but just hang out. Am I overreacting?"

"Well, what did he say when he asked you?"

Mickie tried to remember what he said. "Um, I don't remember exactly, but I think he said something about going out and grabbing something to eat and," Mickie sighed as she remembered what he said next. "He said he wanted to get to know me better. This isn't a date. He just wants to hang out, probably for that stupid storyline." She truly wanted to date him deep inside.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that he wants to go out as friends. You never know."

"Please Maria. Has anyone asked you to go on a date to 'Get to know you better'?"

Maria didn't know how to reply.

"But whatever. It still shouldn't ruin my night."

"Yeah. You'll have a great time with him. And you looking like that will definitely make him glad he's out with you."

"Thanks Ria." The two brunettes left the divas locker room, and unfortunately ran into WWE Women's Champion Beth Phoenix. Both smiles on Mickie and Maria's faces quickly vanished as they stood a couple steps away from the Glamazon.

"Good evening Beth. Looking wonderfully shrill as always." Maria said to the blonde.

The insult failed to faze her as she turned her attention to Mickie. "Going out somewhere?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I am."

"Good for you. I thought the day would never come when a guy would sink so low to date you."

Mickie refused to have Beth ruin her day.

"Beth, you know I understand you're jealous that the only guy you could get is Santino, but after I get done with my date with the World Champion Chris Jericho, I'll help you out. I'll give you a cage to hold that caterpillar above Santino's eyes."

Beth just walked away with a humiliated look on her face. Mickie and Maria just laughed and continued on.

They walked a bit further until they ran into Chris. He wore a white buttoned down shirt with the first three buttons undone and black dress pants. Mickie thought he looked amazing.

As he looked up and saw her, he stood dumbfounded. He thought he had never looked at someone so beautiful. He had never given this look to his ex-wife. He loved the work of art in front of him known as Mickie James.

"Wow, you look…wow." Chris said admiring the beauty in front of him.

"Told you." Maria whispered to Mickie as she left the two alone.

Mickie giggled. "Well thank you. You look 'wow' yourself."

"How bout we head out?"

"Sure." Chris held out his arm and Mickie took it. The two walked out of the arena and headed off to the many WWE superstars rental cars.

--

Chris and Mickie had an extraordinary evening. The two had so much in common, and they loved talking about their careers, relationships and storylines. Chris loved looking at the brunette across from him. She looked so beautiful, and he could look at her forever. As he gazed at her, she blushed. "What are you staring at?"

"What if I said you?"

"I think that would be pretty obvious."

He laughed. _He has such a great smile._ She thought.

"Now I think you're the one staring at me."

"Ok before we break out into a full out staring contest, there's just something I have to ask."

"Sure. Go ahead."

Mickie inhaled deeply. She looked down at the floor when she spoke. "What did you feel when you found out you were working with me?" She looked back at him after she spoke. She felt embarrassingly insecure. She just hoped that he would have said that he was happy that it was her.

"Actually, I was pretty interested."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at first I was feeling iffy because of my whole issue with my wife."

"Ok."

"But, when I found out it was you, I thought how could I go wrong with such a beautiful diva? And I was pretty happy because you're one of those divas who actually is a great wrestler. No offense, but some of 'em who know like three moves…"

"Yeah I know who you're talking about."

"So I was pretty glad that I was paired with you Miss. James."

Mickie was glad of what Chris had said about her.

"Thanks Chris."

"Well, if I may ask, what did you feel when you found out about the storyline?"

"Well as a matter of fact I had no problem with it at all."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're pretty darn cute Chris."

He laughed. _Yay, I get to see that smile. _She thought to herself.

Their waitress came up to the table and asked if either of them wanted anything more.

"You want anything?" Chris asked Mickie. She shook her head no and he asked for the check.

"Oh, there's one more thing I have to ask you. What went on between you and Trish? Because when she was in the WWE she had a lot to say about you."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Aw great this again. I really don't want to tell this story."

Mickie pushed and pushed his buttons about it, until the check came to his rescue.

"Let me get this." Mickie leaned for the check.

"Not a chance. You gave me the honor of coming out with me, the least I could do was pay for it."

Mickie would usually put up a fight for paying the check, but his comment was enough to let him pay.

--

Back at their hotel Mickie and Chris reached their floor. They both dreaded this moment ending, but they both knew the date had to end. They walked to Mickie's door and Chris reluctantly started the goodbye.

"I had a great time with you Mickie."

"Me too. You were such a great guy tonight."

He thanked her, and she moved closer to him. "Thanks again for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

She stood up on her toes and kissed Chris's cheek. She started to pull away, until Chris's lips met her own.

* * *

**So there's Chapter 4! Sorry I ended it on that note. **

**In Chap 5: Mickie and Chris react to their kiss.**


End file.
